mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling All Mixels
Calling All Mixels is an app (available on mobile platforms) coinciding with the Mixels franchise, that launched on March 4, 2014 on iTunes and later on Android. It can be purchased for $3.99, but in-app purchases can also be expected. Description Find lost Mixels, discover new lands and create amazing mixes, in a world of lush 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Cubits supplies. Players take the role of Flain, a member of the Infernites as he sets forth on an adventure to find and reunite the lost Mixel tribes! It will not be an easy task as annoying Nixels roam the lands between all the Mixel tribes and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Flain and the rest of the Mixels will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new friends, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get stronger and deal with constant Nixel problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Mixel tribes! Calling All Mixels was developed by Hibernum Creations and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated Cartoon Network Games. iTunes Description NOTE: This game requires an iPad 2 / iPhone 4s / iPod Touch 5th Gen or above. Brought to you by LEGO® and Cartoon Network Rescue Mixels and use their unique powers to defend your turf in this mixed-up hybrid of action and tower defense! MEET THE MIXELS Mixels are unique creatures who live to combine! They love to mix with each other to discover powerful new abilities. They also love to mix together anything they find in their world. You never know what you might get with the right mix. MIX YOUR MIXELS Combine two of your favorite Mixels to unlock amazing new powers. Will you mix a fiery Infernite with a rock solid Cragster? How about a shocking Electroid? Create hybrid powers from cross-tribe Mixes, or combine three of the same tribe to make a massive Max! MIX YOUR ITEMS Collect items as you play, then mix them together to create new defenses and Cubit Collectors. Build towers for defense, then run around with your squad of Mixels, using your elemental powers to stop the invading Nixels. MIX TO THE MAX Max out your Mixels experience! Explore different lands as you look for your captured buddies, and go on quests to earn bonus rewards. Collect building instructions and inspirations, and even watch custom animation of your favorite Mixels. Mix up a whole mess of awesome defenses and save all your Mixel pals in CALLING ALL MIXELS! If you're having any problems with this app, feel free to contact us at advanced.platforms@turner.com. Tell us about the issues you're running into as well as what device and OS version you're using. IMPORTANT CONSIDERATIONS: This app includes the option for adults to unlock or buy additional in-game items with real money to enhance game play, ranging from $0.99 to $9.99 USD (or equivalent amount in the applicable regional currency). You may disable in-app purchases by adjusting your device settings. This app may contain ads that feature other products, services, shows or offers from Cartoon Network & our partners. ADDITIONAL NOTES: iOS will keep you logged on for 15 minutes after an initial in-app purchase. Additional purchases won’t require a re-entry of your password during this 15-minute interval. This is a function of the iOS software and not within our control. PRIVACY INFORMATION: Your privacy is important to us at Cartoon Network, a division of Turner Broadcasting System, Inc. This game collects and uses information as described in Cartoon Network’s Privacy Policy linked below. This information may be used, for example, to respond to user requests; enable users to take advantage of certain features and services; personalize content; serve advertising; perform network communications; manage and improve our products and services; and perform other internal operations of Cartoon Network web sites or online services. Our privacy practices are guided by data privacy laws in the United States. For users residing in the EU or other countries outside the U.S., please note that this app may use persistent identifiers for game management purposes. By downloading this application, you accept our Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement, and you give permission for such uses for all users of your device. The Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement are in addition to any terms, conditions or policies imposed by your wireless carrier and Apple, Inc. Cartoon Network and its affiliates are not responsible for any collection, use, or disclosure of your personal information by Apple or your wireless carrier. Terms of Use: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/legal/termsofuse.html Privacy Policy: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/legal/privacy/mobile.html Updates March 4, 2014 (initial release) Launch of game and all features. May 29, 2014 What's New in Version 2.0 Get ready for a massive mountain of Mixel mayhem with this huge content update! Seriously, this update effectively doubles the amount of stuff you can do in the game. Here are some of the things you'll find in version 2.0 of Calling All Mixels: - Unlock 9 new Mixels from three new tribes, each with powerful new abilities! Check out the chilly Frosticons, the sharp-toothed Fang Gang and the stretchable Flexers! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with incredible new powers. - We added three new lands with new objectives and challenges. - We added new quests with valuable rewards. - There are a ton of new unlockable Extras, including Mixels videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Now it's easier to track the Mixels you have. A new user interface lets you quickly see how many Mixels you've rescued, and how many are still trapped. - You can watch Mixels videos right inside the app. Just tap the "Video" button to pull in and watch any of the Mixels shorts. - Now you can scan any game codes you get instead of entering them manually. Just take a pic of the game code to register them inside the app. - We added a new leveling system for Mixels. You can still level up your Mixels by playing and earning XP. But now you also have the option to use Cubits to level up. - Now you can mix Mixels together at any point in a level, not just while you're in combat. As you explore the new maps, you may find places where you need a mix or a Max to open up a new pathway or solve a puzzle. August 28, 2014 What's New in Version 3.0.0 Yes, it's time for another gigantic content update! The game just keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Mixels, mixes, lands, quests and more. Here's some of the new stuff you'll find in version 3.0 of Calling All Mixels: - Unlock 9 new Mixels from three new tribes, each with awesome new powers! Check out the pointy, prickly Spikels, the outrageously gross Glorp Corp and the magical, wondrous Wiztastics! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with amazing new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new quests to earn valuable rewards. - Unlock a plethora of new Extras, including Mixels videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Track your success with better outpost data—now you'll be able to see exactly how many Nixels are left in a wave attack as well as how difficult the next outpost attack will be. - Star power—keep collecting those quest stars to now add additional bonus amounts to your item rewards. - We have reduced the frequency for Outpost attacks. Providing for more time to quest and build up your item reserves to defend your Cubits. - We also continued to tune up the game with more bug fixes, polish and balancing. Storyline During a large party with all the Mixels celebrating, Flain finds himself late. When he arrives, he sees the party abandoned and swarms of Nixels coming towards him. After defeating the Nixels, he finds a safe, where Seismo was trapped inside. He explains that Major Nixel had attacked the party and trapped all the other Mixels in safes as well. The two of them find a Cubit, and work together to Mix and defeat Major Nixel for the moment. However, he continues to come back while the Mixels are starting to be freed. Throughout the game, there are various missions, from collecting objects to fending off swarms of Nixels, all while protecting gigantic Rainbow Cubit outposts that are being mined by Cubit Collectors and protected by defense stations. Mixel Rescue Guide Rewards There are bonus clips that can be unlocked throughout the game by finding presents within the levels. There are two types of presents: There is the purple and orange square present, and the blue rectangular present. The blue rectangular present has a 25% chance of giving the player a random item (Cubit, Ceramic Figurine, etc.), a bonus clip, LEGO Mix/Murp picture, or building instructions for a Mix, Max, or a Murp. You can also get random bonus clips for progressing in the game. The player will get a specific bonus clip depending on what character they unlock, or level they beat, or land they discover. Reception Calling All Mixels has received mostly negative reviews. Bubbleblabber.com gave the game a mixed review with a score of 5/10, saying "Basic movement is dictated by you dragging your finger along the screen in the direction you want to go, and to attack specific enemies you click your Mixels personalized attack under his picture at the bottom of the screen. On a surface level the mechanics work adequate but Calling All Mixels fails in the worst possible way. It’s boring. Fighting and travelling is such a mindless chore to do, every fight basically works like this you and your Mixels run into some Nixels which will then lock the screen until you have defeated every Nixel on screen. Now here’s where the problems kick in."http://www.bubbleblabber.com/games-review-calling-mixels/ Common Sense Media gave the game a 2/5 rating. "There's a lot going on in CALLING ALL MIXELS -- a whole lot. And, ultimately, this works against the title. Although it was seemingly intended as a game that offered a lot of variety in gameplay (blending action, tower defense, and -- seemingly -- some small part of Skylanders: Swap Force), it comes across as crazed and never really succeeds completely on any level. Add wonky controls that don't always work as cleanly as they should and some repetitive gameplay elements and you get a game that's ultimately a lot more frustrating than it is fun."http://www.commonsensemedia.org/app-reviews/calling-all-mixels Top Best Apps for Kids said "Colourful, jarring and yet so boring. There are many good Lego apps available on the App Stores, some of which are lots of fun too, but this costly marketing app, with it’s additional in-app purchases, is a rather confusing gameplay. We’d rather stick to the real Mixels that can be collected, assembled and mixed, which are a lot more interesting too."http://topbestappsforkids.com/calling-all-mixels-app-review-11278/ Trivia * Major Nixel appears in the game before his introduction in Another Nixel. *The game has been in the top charts on the App Store for a while now. * Nixels use different mechanics such as flyswatters, cannons, or even powerful muscles. ** Muscle Nixel makes an appearance in the Fang Gang max mini-game on the Mixels website. *In the 3.0 update, special attacks could sometimes make the Nixel fly into the screen, making a crack as if the Nixel actually hit the screen. * Each Mixel has his own unique attack, as well as a unique style of walking. * There are only 15 mixes as of now. They are Flain and Seismo, Vulk and Zaptor, Zorch and Shuff, Zorch and Teslo, Krader and Volectro, Slumbo and Jawg, Lunk and Balk, Flurr and Kraw, Flurr and Chomly, Gobba and Tentro, Glomp and Mesmo, Mesmo and Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt, Torts and Scorpi, and Hoogi and Magnifo. * Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side in the Fang Gang video. * The Chomly & Flurr Mix is the only Series 2 Mix in the game that has yet to appear in the show. Gallery Sources and References Category:Games Category:2014 Category:Calling All Mixels